¤Do You Remember¤
by AlmostPerfect168
Summary: This story is ALL fiction. Nothing like this ever happened to me or my friends (that I know of). It is kind of sad, so if u don’t like reading about rape/ abuse, don’t read my story! It’s easy as that!!! Read it n tell me wat ya think..


Do you Remember?  
  
°+°Authors Note°° This story is ALL fiction. Nothing like this ever happened to me or my friends (that I know of). It is kind of sad, so if u don't like reading about rape/ abuse, don't read my story! It's easy as that!!! Read it n tell me wat ya think.. Thanks- Natalie /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Christina was a normal 14-year-old girl, living in the middle of nowhere, Holly Wood, Florida. Christina had shoulder length curly brown hair; greenish blue eyes and she wore contacts. She was not perfect, a little bit over weight and not very smart. People at school teased her not because of that. She was teased because she didn't have a mother or a father. They both died when she was very young and she was being raised by her aunt and uncle who sexually abused her. Her uncle would rape her every other night and beat her regularly. Everyday was a new bruise, her leg, her arm her back. Her friends Brittany and Maria were always asking her what was wrong. She never told anyone. Christina's 15th birthday was in a few weeks and Brittany and Maria we're trying to think of the perfect gift for her. Aaron Carter tickets, the perfect gift for Christina. She was a fan of Aaron's for about 5 years, but she was never aloud to listen to his cds, have pin ups of him around her room, or even talk about him. Her uncle wanted her all to him self. A boy called asking for Tina (as her friends call her) she would get beat and not be able to talk to him. That next day at school Brittany and Maria knew something was wrong from the start. Christina's pretty greenish blue eyes were red and puffy, her arms where bruised badly, and her face had a few slap marks.  
  
Brittany looked over at Maria who looked back at her and whispered "I think we need to get Tina out of that house. Sleep over at my house this Friday?" Maria nodded in agreement and they went over to Tina. "Hey Tina what's popping?" Christina didn't even look up. This time Maria asked her what was wrong and sat down on the floor with her. "Tina we know something is wrong. Just tell us ok?" This time Tina looked up at them so they could see the nasty black eye forming on her left eye. "OMG girl! Spill! Who did this to you!" Brittany said making a scene. Christina just cried harder and took out a piece of paper and wrote down: 'I can't tell you here. But I swear I will tell you later.' Maria read it and nodded her head. They we're all silent till Tiffany their other friend came up all happy. She really never noticed Christina's bruises, or sadness. "Hey Girlies! What's up?" they all looked at her and mumbled hi. They heard the bell and all went to homeroom. Brittany turned to Maria. "Try and get her to spill or invite her over for Friday ok?" Maria nodded and ran after Christina. In homeroom the two girls talked. But Maria didn't want to bring up the only question she really wanted to know. What was wrong? Maria finally got up the courage to ask Tina. Tina looked down and let a few more tears slip out of her eyes. Then she spoke up. "Maria promise me that you will not tell anyone about this." Tina said looking her friend in the eyes. "I promise Tina but what is it?" Christina took a few deep breaths and told her everything from as far back as she could remember.  
  
¤Flashback¤ The date was June 19th 1997, Christina was 9 years old and it was the 4- year anniversary of her parents' death. Of course she wanted to go to the cemetery and see their graves but her uncle wouldn't let her. "But uncle Joe I want to see my mommy and daddy!" she cried. "Their dead! They will always be dead! And you can't do anything about it!" he said hitting her face. Christina ran, she ran as fast as her little legs could run. She ran to her best friend at the time Mary's house. When she got there tears were streaming down her face. Mary brought Tina into her room and gave her a change of clothes then asked what was wrong. That night she had to go back to her aunts and uncles. That's when her uncle started to rape her. He didn't even care if it hurt her. He just raped her so hard and did not stop.  
  
¤End of Flashback¤  
  
When Christina was done telling Maria about it they we're both in tears and hugging each other tightly. That day at lunch Tina didn't eat anything, she just sat there playing with her French fries, not talking to anyone or looking up. After lunch was Math with Britany and Maria. Britany kept on bugging Maria to tell her what happened but all that Maria could say was 'you'll find out soon enough'. Flash forward to Friday night. Brittany and her sister Amanda we're waiting for the others to arrive. Amanda was 2 years older then the other girls. She was 17 while Britany and Maria were 15 and Christina is 14. Finally around 5:50 Maria and Christina got there. The 4 teens when up to Amanda's room and Christina told them everything and showed them her newest bruise. Which matched all the other ones he gave her in the past few days. They all said the same thing 'OMG'. Christina fell asleep around 9:30 and Amanda went down stairs to tell her dad about what happened to Tina. Since her dad's a cop e might be able to do something. or so they thought. Mark her dad said that they don't have proof. "But look at her body dad! It's all bruised!" said Amanda getting a little pissed at her dad. "I know hunny but she might be getting them from other people.. Not her Uncle." Mark said. "But dad! Who else would she be getting them from? She's always HOME! Or with us!!" said Brittany getting into the argument. "Dad you should have seen her today at school! Her eyes were all red and puffy! You saw them now! Image them 20 times worse dad!" Mark sighed and told them that he would talk to his boss about looking in to it more. The girls hugged their dad and went to bed. The next day they went to the mall and the movies. At the mall they went into Macy's and started to shop. "Oh my god Amanda this would look great," said Christina holding up a cute jean skirt. "No Tina it would look great on you!" said Maria with the other girls nodding. "Yea I think it's really cute but my uncle would kill me.." She said and looked down "literally" she said softly. All the 3 girls stood there shocked. Brittany finally spoke "we're sorry Tina" she said hugging her. "It's okay guys you forgot.." she said crying a little. "How about we go get some ice cream my treat," said Amanda looking at the other teens. "Okay" they all said. They all went to Moo Moo's (the ice cream parlor). "Hello what can I get you?" said the waitress as the girls sat down. "Umm I'll have a chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup" said Brittany. "I'll have a mint chocolate chip cone," said Amanda. "I'll have a peanut butter swirl in a cone, but can I have it in a sugar cone with rainbow sprinkles?" asked Maria. "Sure you can" said the waitress jotting down what everyone wants then she turns to Christina and asks "and what would you like Hun?" "Umm I guess I'll have a cherry vanilla in a cup with sprinkles" said Tina quietly. "Okay that will take about 10 minutes okay?" said the waitress. "Okay thank you" said the girls. The girls started to chat about everything. "So Tina what do you want for your birthday?" asked Amanda. "I really dunno. I mean I saw the new Aaron Carter cd is out but I wont be able to get it." Said Christina getting a little sad. "Yea" replied all of the girls. "So Tina would you like these?" said Brittany pulling out 4 front row Aaron Carter tickets, for the next mouth (July it's June right now). "OMG guys" Christina said crying. "No one has ever done anything like this for me!" she said hugging them. Their ice cream came and they enjoyed it. When they were finished at the mall Amanda drove them all to the movies. When they got there they saw that '8 mile' was being shown so they bought tickets to see it. After the movie the girls were walking to the car. "OMG Eminem is sooo hot!" said Brittany. "Yea he is!" said Maria and Amanda nodded in agreement. "I still think Aaron is much hotter!" said Christina thinking about the tickets and her baby.. "Christina! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled a voice. The girls looked right at Christina and they knew it was her uncle. The expression on her face was pour terror. She mouthed to the girls 'help' and her eyes got teary. Her uncle came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Okay girls Christina is coming home with me." Said Joe. "Bye guys.. Call me later ok?" said Christina as she got her bags and left with her uncle. "I don't like you hanging out with your friends. Your not aloud to see them anymore!" said Christina's Uncle Joe. "But uncle Joe, that is not fair! They are my friends and I just can't stop being friends with them!" she said starting to cry. With that he slapped her, she just cried harder and harder. That night Christina slept with one eyes open, 'tonight' she thought 'i'm not going to get raped' and drifted off to sleep. That night she was right. Her uncle came in and tried to rape her but she kicked him. right where it counts, right in the nuts. He hit her face and said tonight you got lucky but just wait till tomorrow night. That made Christina petrified; she knew that she had to get out of that house. So that night she packed a few pairs of clothes and other things that she needed and ran away. She didn't know where she was going but she ended up at the cemetery. Right at her mother and father's graves. She took out her blanket and journal and started to write in it. After about 20 minutes of that she fell asleep, with her mom and dad. 


End file.
